Aprendiz
by Bombon Asesino
Summary: U/A Tomoyo/Eriol Mi primera Historia, songfic de la cancion "Aprendiz" de Malu, no sean malos y lean la historia....


Los personajes de Eriol y Tomoyo pertenecen a CLAMP, y no los uso con fines de lucrativos

* * *

**Lo conocí en primaria, cuando los dos teníamos escasos 10 años de edad, nos convertimos en mejores amigos desde el primer instante en que cruzamos palabra, éramos cómplices de aventuras y desventuras, en las buenas y en las malas, pero sobre todo, nos teníamos confianza… teníamos, esa es la palabra clave….**

_Tus besos saben tan amargos  
cuando te ensucias los labios  
con mentiras otra vez._

-tienes a otra persona en tu vida Tomoyo?

**Me pregunto con la voz quebrada….**

-si Eriol, ya tengo a alguien en mi vida….

-por que?

-por que??

Le conteste alterada, y con lagrimas en los ojos

-tal vez por que ya me harté de esperar a que te decidas, o de que me des falsas esperanzas

-yo jamás te e dado falsas esperanzas Tomoyo!!

- deja de mentir Eriol por Dios, deja de mentir, crees que soy estupida o que…. Tengo mas de 13 años esperando que tomes una decisión, y cuando creo que lo has hecho, me restriegas en la cara que estas enamorado de Kaho…

-yo no hice nada de eso…

**Y hoy nos lastimamos con la verdad….**

_Dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
que con el paso de los años  
me estoy haciendo más cruel.  
Nunca creí que te vería  
remendando mis heridas  
con jirones de tu piel.  
De ti aprendió mi corazón  
de ti aprendió mi corazón  
no me reproches  
que no sepa darte amor_

-perdón?, pero que no hace dos semanas hablaste conmigo y me dijiste que al fin te habías enamorado, que al fin habías encontrado a esa persona especial que…

-CALLATE!!... cállate por favor… me lastimas

-yo te lastimo??

**Que ironía de la vida, ahora soy yo quien lo lastima….**

-deja de llorar, compórtate como el caballero que dices que eres….

-has cambiado Tomoyo, ya no eres la dulce niña te antes

-lo se, e tenido un buen maestro

**Le dije viéndolo a los ojos y con la barbilla en alto…. Retándolo **

_Me has enseñado tu  
tu has sido mi maestro  
para hacer sufrir  
si alguna vez fui mala  
lo aprendí de ti  
no digas que no entiendes  
como puedo ser así  
si te estoy haciendo daño  
lo aprendí de ti_.

-así eres con todos tus amantes

**Me pregunto con un poco de morbo**

-no…

**Sus hermosos ojos azules no cabían de la impresión**

-tú has sido mi único amante..., por tu culpa engañe a mis amores, por tu culpa le rompí el corazón a varios hombres, por creer en ti…. A diferencia tuya…. yo no tengo amantes…. Yo tengo amores, noviazgos relaciones serias… claro, hasta que llega el galante caballero inglés y me hace creer que al fin te fijaste en mi, que estupida e sido, pero ya todo acabo Eriol.

-eso no fue lo que me contaste de Touya, el gran Doctor… recuerdas?

-perdón?

**Le conteste algo confundida**

-no se de que me hablas?

-vamos Tomoyo, no me digas que ya se te olvido cuando me confesaste que realmente no lo amabas, no, tu solo hacías una farsa ante la sociedad

_Me has enseñado tu  
maldigo mi inocencia  
te maldigo a ti  
maldito el maestro  
y maldita la aprendiz  
maldigo lo que amo  
y te lo deeeee...  
te lo debo a ti._

-eso lo hice por que él también hacia una farsa, el tenia que demostrar ante todos, pero sobre todo a sus padres que a él le gustaban las mujeres… tu no sabes nada…

-si, si lo se, el es feliz con su amado Yukito y tu quedaste como una pu…

-COMO UNA QUE ERIOL!!

**Le conteste abalanzándome contra él**

-ANDA CONTESTA… COMO UNA QUE??

-…

-DILO ANDA DILO, SOLO HABLAS A LO IDIOTA! sin importar cuanto daño haces, y sabes una cosa? lo que hice, no es mucha la diferencia, de lo que tu hiciste con Sakura….

-oye, yo Salí con Sakura, para que el tonto de Shaoran se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-claaaaaaaaaaaaaro Eriol, todos te creemos, por cierto, estoy usando el sarcasmo

-Basta Tomoyo, ahora vas a decir que todo lo que haces lo aprendiste de mi

-ya te lo dije, tuve un buen maestro

-donde quedo aquella dulce e inocente niña? Aquella que me hechizo con sus grandes y hermoso ojos amatistas

**Decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi espalda y acariciaba mis brazos**

-basta Eriol….

**Dije en un susurro casi inaudible……**

_Me duelen tus caricias porque noto  
que tus manos son cristales rotos  
bajo mis pies._

-vamos Tomoyo, no me digas que no recuerdas, nuestras aventuras nocturnas en el coche de mi padre??

-je, claro, como olvidarlas

-o como cuando me escabullía por los jardines de tu casa solo para verte mientras te cambiabas de ropa.

-siempre fuiste un niño muy precoz

-oye linda, tú siempre tuviste un buen cuerpo

-jajá jajá, basta Eriol, haaaa esos eran buenos tiempos

**Le decía mientras le correspondía el abrazo**

-lo se, pero lo mejor fue cuando en preparatoria te rompí jugando aquella falda blanca jajajajajajaj te veías graciosísima con tu cara roja

-jjajajjajajaj si tien…. UN MOMENTO…. YO JAMAS E TENIDO UNA FALDA BLANCA!!

**Le grite algo confundida**

-hay Dios no….

**Se lamento mientras cerraba los ojos, mientras yo tomaba todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance…**

-CON QUIEN ME ESTAS CONFUNDIEDO ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA??

-Con nadie, en serio, debí haberlo soñado

**Decía mientras esquivaba mis zapatos**

-nada, ya estoy harta, no puede ser que me confundas con las zorras de tus aventuras!!

_Dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
que con el paso de los años  
me estoy haciendo más cruel.  
Nunca creí que te vería  
remendando mis heridas  
con jirones de tu piel.  
De ti aprendió mi corazón  
de ti aprendió mi corazón  
no me reproches  
que no sepa darte amor_.

-vamos Tomoyo, tómalo con calma, jejejej, la antigua Tomoyo lo hubiera tomado con mucha gracia

**Decía con su estupida sonrisa de "Todo esta bien"**

-la antigua Tomoyo se hubiera aventado a tus brazos aunque no se lo pidieras, grandísimo pedazo de Idiota y quita esa sonrisa que esta ves no va a solucionar nada

-OK ok esta bien, tómalo con calma, fue una simple broma

-por tu bienestar espero que sea verdad

**Busque mis zapatillas y me dispuse a irme**

-ya es tarde, pasaran por mi en una hora mas, así que debo retirarme

-no, espera!!

-ahora que quieres Eriol

**Le conteste sin voltear y con la mano apunto de abrir la puerta**

-Dime que no me Amas y te dejare ir….

-…

-vamos Tomoyo, dime a quien en realidad amas

-pues a ti no…. Ya no….

**Un silencio estremecedor se hizo presente en la habitación**

-mientes!!

-e cambiado Eriol, mi manera de pensar no es la misma….

-y por eso vas a jugar con el, tu sabes bien que no lo amas

-y tu Eriol a quien amas?

-…

-Lo ves al menos yo ya tome una desi….

-te amo a ti

**Mi corazón se estremecía, había esperado tantos años para escuchar esas palabras…. Te amo a ti.**

**Cuantas noches había yo soñado con esas palabras? cuantas veces no lo había imaginado despierta……?? Demasiadas**

-me…. Amas?

**Dije temerosa**

-si, desde que te conocí….

-Y POR QUE DIABLOS NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES??

-Por que tenía miedo….

-MIEDO?? Miedo de que Eriol?? Y ni se te ocurra decir que tenias miedo a que te rechazara Hiiragizawa por que ahora si te mato….

-no, no, no; al contrario, tenia miedo de que me dijeras que si y pues yo mismo se que soy mujeriego, y sabia de antemano que no lo nuestro no iba a funcionar

-…

_Me has enseñado tu  
tu has sido mi maestro  
para hacer sufrir  
si alguna vez fui mala  
lo aprendí de ti  
no digas que no entiendes  
como puedo ser así  
si te estoy haciendo daño  
lo aprendí de ti._

-y jamás me perdonaría hacerte daño, el que cambiaras conmigo, que ya no fuera lo mismo

-ME ESTAS JUGANDO UNA MALDITA BROMA, VERDAD??

-que? No claro que no Tomoyo, te hablo con el corazón

-y por que no se te ocurrió hablarme con el corazón años atrás, antes de que conociera a Elle…

**El ruido de mi celular interrumpió la escena, mire y vi que tenía que contestar**

-Eriol, ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra ok

**Le dije amenazante mientras contestaba**

-Hola precioso...…. No, no estoy en casa……...… si lo se, tengo que descansar, pero tenia que resolver un asunto pendiente muy importante……...… si, se que es tarde, pero te prometo que llegaremos a tiempo a la consulta………………...…. Lo se, lo se y yo a ti……...……. Bueno, Besitos………. Allos

**Colgué y mire a Eriol que tenia una ceja en alto y varios signos de interrogación girando en su cabeza**

-Besitos?... Allos? Quien diablos eres tu y que le hiciste a la Tomoyo que hace unos momentos me aventó un zapato??

-Me tengo que ir Eriol….

-no, no te vas a ir hasta que me expliques que te paso Tomoyo

-ya te lo dije, te conocí y luego me destrozaste el corazón. Espero seas muy feliz con Kaho

-ja, ser feliz con Kaho? Acaso no lo sabes?

-saber que?

-termine con Kaho anoche, la encontré con otro

-NO PUEDE SER!! Al fin alguien te dio tu merecido

-no te burles, la encontré con un ex-novio de ella, al parecer se habían reconciliado en una fiesta familiar o algo así….

-lo siento Eriol, pero alguien te tenia que poner un alto. Tienes que entender que las mujeres no somos objetos

-y acaso los hombres si lo somos, por eso tuviste tantas parejas

-no, eso fue diferente!!

-por que es diferente?? Tú y yo somos iguales

-NO, no lo somos, a excepción de Touya, con todos los hombres con los que salí fue….

-por que fue??

-por que buscaba a alguien parecido a ti………….

-…

-si Eriol, casi todos tenían algo que se pareciera a ti, Benjiro tenia tu sonrisa, Eitaro tenia el mismo tono de cabello negro azulado, Karo tenia tu sentido del humor y William tenia ese misterioso acento Inglés que tanto me encanta de ti

-y y tu nuevo amor??

-que tiene él??

-que tiene el que se parezca a mi??

**Me quede calla sin ganas de contestar**

-Él, mi nuevo amor, como le llamas, no tiene nada que ver contigo……..

-entonces….

-El es el padre de mi hijo…. bueno, hijos…. voy a tener Gemelos Eriol…………..

**Por primera vez, en mas de 13 años, Eriol, no supo que decir, no supo que hacer ni como reaccionar, solo veía al vacío, pero dentro de mi, sabia muy bien que él deseaba que todo esto fuera una broma, que me riera y que le gritara: "Caíste", como tantas veces lo hice; me sentí culpable, no quería que se enterara así, agache mi cabeza y susurre que me perdonara…. **

-cuantos meses tienes??

**Me pregunto viendo hacia mi vientre**

-tengo 8 semanas Eriol

-no se te nota mucho….. Para ser gemelos

-por si no te has dado cuenta traigo una blusa floja, mira

**Levante mi blusa y le mostré mi pequeño pero abultado vientre, el lo miro sorprendido**

-estas… estas gordita… y muy linda…

-Gordita?... Linda? Pensé que dirías otra cosa, no se, alguna ofensa, como sueles decir...

-te ves muy bien Tomoyo…. Espero que seas muy feliz, por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

-Eriol…

-podremos seguir hablándonos en nuestros cumpleaños?

-Claro… ya sabes, todo anónimo, no quiero malentendidos ok

-esta bien….. Cuídate mucho Tomoyo…. Cuida a los bebes, pero sobre todo… No hagas nada que yo no halla echo antes, esta bien

**Y me sonrió, aquella dulce sonrisa de tranquilidad que tanto amaba, salio a la luz y en ese momento supe que todo estaría bien **

_Me has enseñado tu  
maldigo mi inocencia  
te maldigo a ti  
maldito el maestro  
y maldita la aprendiz  
maldigo lo que amo  
y te lo deeeee...bo a ti._

-claro Eriol... te recuerdo que tuve a un excelente maestro

-je, y yo tuve una excelente aprendiz

**Me acerque a el y tuve que ponerme de puntillas para besar su mejilla **

-Adiós Tomoyo…

-Adiós Eriol

**Y me fui…. lo ultimo que supe de él fue que se iria a Cuba, pero espero de todo corazon que sea muy feliz... mis gemelos nacieron en Octubre de ese año, un niño y una niña saludables... y por descion mia y un poco de molestia de mi esposo, le pusimos Eiko a la niña y Eriol al niño... **

* * *

**N/A **

Esta es una Historia basada en la vida real, mi vida, se que no esta bien redactada, ni bien escrita y con unas faltas de ortografia Horribles, pero ya hace un buen tiempo que queria escribir un songfic basada en esa anecdota y no encontre mejor cancion que "Aprendiz" de Malu, aunque la mayoria de ustedes la allan escuchado con Alejandro Sanz, siento que tiene mas sentimiento con una mujer cantandola

Y si, vuelvo a decir esta historia esta basada en una historia real, no tiene nada que ver con las historias publicadas de karLithaA woOd- KpbWeasley ni con la Historia de Eowyn Lair ok, esto salio de mi, aunque lo del embarazo estoy por confirmalo esta semana...

Saludos

Bombon Asesino


End file.
